The Fighting Attraction & Love
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Her sister's fiance and her slept together not knowing who the other was. Now they must fight their attraction but will all give in when they find out the sister is cheating on the fiance? NiCo, Nem, Zem with some other characters later!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration effort between me (Ayshen) and Lou (Babiiechica2008) So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Even with the two of us we still don't own it…yet. So obviously we aren't trying hard enough but when we finally do succeed in running General Hospital we will let you know! So for the time being...no suing.**

**Courtney Matthews: 21, sister of Emily. Just graduated college…moving back home to help plan sister's wedding.**

**Emily Matthews: 24, sister of Courtney. Engaged to be married to Nikolas Cassadine.**

**Nikolas Cassadine: 26, President and CEO of Cassadine Industries. Engaged to Emily Matthews.**

Courtney Matthews sat on the plane excited...after four years of college she was finally going home. Her new home would be Port Charles, New York where her sister Emily lived and a new job was waiting for her come Monday. If she had missed anything it was Emily; they were more than sisters...they were best friends. And now Emily was getting married and Courtney wanted to be there every step of the way. As she walked out into the terminal she had expected to see her sister, instead a short brunette greeted her.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Elizabeth or Liz, Emily's good friend. She tried calling before you left for your flight but she never got in touch with you. She had to go to New York City for the weekend on short notice but she sent me to pick you up and to tell you that she will see you on Monday when she gets back and if you need anything or have a problem to just call her. Better yet call me." Elizabeth Webber said as the blonde just smiled at her.

Courtney smiled a little sad that Emily had to go, but made chit chat until Elizabeth dropped her off at Kelly's where her room was. She put her clothes in the little dresser, took a shower and then began to brush her hair. She determined the night was still young and decided to venture out. She flipped open the phone book when she ran across the name "Jakes" under bars…she might as well have fun before Monday.

She quickly skimmed her itty bitty closet and her dresser drawers before she picked a pair of skin tight blue jeans and black tiny tank top. She put it on and called the taxi cab while she did her hair. She wasn't going to waste a moment meeting a guy. It had been so long since she's had a real relationship and she wasn't looking for commitment anyway; that was all her sister. She was still young and didn't want to be tied down and figured, "what's wrong with having a little fun anyway?" She got into the cab and caught the driver's eye.

"Where are we headed to tonight miss? You must be new in town." he said looking in his mirror.

"Yes I am and to a place called Jakes. By the way I'm Courtney." she said looking at him.

"Dillon." he replied.

"You look mighty young." She replied.

"17. I'm saving money. I wanna be a director one day." he said looking at her.

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached a bar.

"Thanks you. Here is the money I owe you plus a tip to help with becoming a director." she said handing him an extra twenty.

"Thanks but you don't have too." he said trying to hand it back.

"Keep it!" She said before shutting the door and walking into the bar.

As she walked into the dark bar she quickly scanned the occupants. At a table there was a tall blond woman sitting laughing with a blue eyed man drinking Mexican beer. The man was cute but when Courtney shot a look his way the blond woman gave her the "off limits" look. So instead she spun her attention to the bar. There was a smarmy looking bartender who looked as if he stepped out of a 70's porn movie…but sitting in front of him nursing a martini was perhaps the most gorgeous man she had laid her eyes on.

She gave a devious smile and made her way over to the bar and sat just one seat away from him. He looked over at her as she looked back at him. He shot her a smile and she reciprocated. The bartender was nodding his head and had a creepy smile on his face.

"Coleman, anything that lady wants put it on my tab" the man said looking at the bartender.

"Aww how sweet but I have my own money." Courtney responded to him.

"I know that. I don't have a doubt in the world but I'm just trying to be a gentlemen here." he said as she smiled.

"Am I ruining your game?" She asked with laughter.

"Just a little, why don't you come sit next to me?" he asked her.

"Why don't you come sit next to me?" She asked him all flirtatiously.

"Okay." he said as he scooted down on bar seat.

"Hi." he said once he got repositioned.

"Hi" was all she replied as an awkward silence came over before the bartender broke it.

"What came I get you to drink beautiful?" he asked her.

"Um coke and rum?" she stated.

"Sure thing." he replied walking away to get her drink.

"You new in town huh?" the dark haired man asked her.

"Yup. You seem like a regular here though." she replied.

"No not really. Well not as much as I use too. I don't have much time anymore." he said as she laughed.

"Well everybody needs time to themselves once in a while." she said as her drink was placed in front of her and she took a big gulp of it.

Three drinks later and an insane amount of flirting she was starting to get a buzz and without thinking she pulled him into a kiss. He didn't pull away but kissed her back intensely instead. He slowly broke away when air was needed. She couldn't believe she just did that. She smiled the same devious smile she had earlier and he smiled back knowing exactly what the look meant.

"I have one condition." he said looking into her baby blue eyes.

"What's that?" she said softly.

"No names." he responded.

"Deal." she said before he kissed her again.

This time he could feel the electricity pass between their skins. He touched the taut skin of her belly and realized there were much too many articles of clothing separating them. He hardly knew this girl, but he knew he had to have her. So he broke the kiss and took her by the hand to the stairwell leading upstairs asking her to wait a second. She bit her lip and waited half wanting to run but knowing her legs wouldn't let her.

"Coleman, I need a room" he said breathless.

The man gave him the arched eyebrow but said nothing as he handed him a lone key. He snatched it out his hand and ran back to the beauty that was waiting. He saw her smile sexily at him, and once again his mouth crashed upon hers. He grabbed under her butt and wrapped her long legs around his waist and carried her up the stairs never breaking their kiss. When he came to the door he fumbled with the key and when it finally opened his shirt was already half off and her pants unbuttoned. He threw her on the bed softly and stood over her pulling his shirt fully off.

She rolled over and stretched her arms out. She felt a body. It took her a minute as she sat up and noticed the gorgeous man that lay beside her naked to figure out why they were they and how they got there. Last night replayed and her head as she smiled. "Boy was it fun night" she thought. When she asked for fun she never would have thought she would've been given as much as she got last night. He slowly opened his eyes before rolling over and looking at her. She sunk back down into the covers and looked at him with the same smile from the night before.

"Good morning beautiful." he said softly.

"Good morning gorgeous." she replied a minute later.

She remembered they had never exchanged names and probably weren't going to but something did seem mysterious…but she pushed that to the back of her head.

"How was your night?" he asked her. "Fun I hope." he finished with his beautiful smile.

"More then I bargained for but I'm not complaining." she said looking into his eyes.

"Yours?" she asked him.

"No complaints over here if that's what you are asking. I must have done something right because all I went for was a drink and yet I got so much more." he said as she laughed a little.

She kissed him…he just looked too cute laying there with that grin on his face. The kissing intensified, but he pulled away.

"I have to take a shower" he told her which made her sad until he finished, "want to join me."

Two hours later they parted ways at the door of Jake's. She saw him jump into his car and she called a taxi despite his offer of a ride. When she arrived back at Kelly's her cell phone was blinking on the bed. She called her voicemail and heard the familiar sound of her sister's voice.

"Hey you…I am sure you are out having tons of fun without me…I'm sorry I had to leave on your first weekend back…I fly back in on Monday morning and I promise I will make it up, okay.

She smiled; she couldn't wait to tell her sister about the delicious man she had fun with.

Monday morning had come entirely too soon and she stood at the door to Cassadine Enterprises. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she smoothed her pinstriped skirt and walked in. She was to meet with the President and assume responsibilities as his executive assistant.

She walked in and stepped on the elevator and hit the top floor button. It seemed like she was on that elevator for ever but she was kind of happy because she didn't know if her boss was going to be mean or what. Boy did she hope not. She stepped off the elevator and saw a nice old lady step out of the office.

"You must be Ms. Matthews." the lady said.

"Courtney please." she replied as she shook the lady's hand.

"He's on the phone but he'll be with you in just a moment." the lady said as she grabbed her bag and hit the elevator button.

Courtney took a seat down in one of the chairs that sat outside of the office and began reading a magazine. The elevator doors open and the lady turned "Have a good day Courtney." she finished as somebody else stepped off.

"You too!" she said as it took her a moment to take in who just stepped off.

"Oh my god!" Courtney said putting her magazine on the table and running over to the girl.

"Ahh! What are you doing here?" Courtney asked excited as she hugged her best friend and sister.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Emily squealed back.

"I start working here today!' Courtney said as she pulled away.

"Nervous, huh?" Emily asked her.

"More then you know!" Courtney said as they let out little giggles.

"I heard he was mean and he's old and creepy." Emily said seriously.

"Oh my god!" Courtney said looking at her pale.

"I'm kidding. He's nice and wonderful and such a fantastic person who I happen to be in love with!" Emily said with a smile.

"So he's your fiancé?" Courtney asked looking at her.

"Yes. That's why I am here. I was bringing him lunch." she replied holding up a bag as the door opened. Emily quickly turned to face the door as Courtney did the same.

Courtney felt something in her stomach tighten when she saw his face.

"Babe" Emily squealed running to her fiancé.

Nikolas Cassadine stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face as his future wife flung herself into his arms. He looked over her shoulder at the blue eyes staring at him… he couldn't believe it; it was her.

Suddenly the moment was broken as Emily pulled away and stated excitedly, "Nik, this is my sister Courtney, and apparently she is your new assistant"

Suddenly the air became thick for two people in the room…

**A/N: Hope you liked, and you should review because instead of just making one person happy you will make two!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Nothing!

A/N: Okay originally me and Ayshen were writing this but then stopped! It's been really hard to talk to each other since I started school so when we do have the chance to talk very little is about stories! So I figured I would continue this one! Besides I need a NiCo story anyway! Hope you like and feedback is always loved!

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

The thick air stayed in the room as Courtney closed her eyes wishing this was all a really bad dream. What would he think of her now? Truth was she wasnt usually like that when it came to guys. She wasnt really the promiscuous type until him but who could resist his smile or his kisses?

While all these things went through her head he had quiet a few going through his. Such as she probably thinks he treats Emily bad. That wasnt true. Last night was the first time he ever cheated on Emily let alone look at another girl. There was just something about the blonde that told him he wanted and needed her.

"Alright you too! Courtney you are not shy! Besides look at his as your boss! And Nikolas you arent shy either! So stop being all freaked out because Im hear." Emily said looking at the two of them.

"Im not freaked out because you're here!" Courtney said looking at her sister.

Was she going to tell Emily about what happened last night? Nikolas wondered.

"Then babe whats wrong?" Emily wondered.

"Im not sure if I want to work here or not. I mean I just graduated. There's so much I still want to do." She said looking at Emily.

"Okay Courtney look. Just try this job out for me and I promise if you dont like then I will help you." Emily said looking at her sister.

Courtney knew she couldn't press the issue to much or she would have to tell Emily and she didn't want to do that. Emily had flipped out on her when she was sixteen for just kissing an ex. Imagine if she found out she had sex with her fiancé. Yeah not good.

"Okay." Courtney said.

"Alright. I promise you will do fine! Besides he'll go easy on you!" Emily said giving her a hug.

The water just got deeper. He knew Emily said they were close but the way they talked and acted with one another they were extremely close. Just great he thought.

"Okay I have to go. Here's your food babe!" She said handing him the bag as he placed a kiss on her cheek so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"And I promise you'll do fine! Alright? I love you." Emily said pulling away from Nikolas and giving Courtney another hug.

"I love you too." Courtney said as Emily pulled away.

"Tonight we will have a girl's night out. Just the two of us. I'll leave the rest of the girls at home. Who knows maybe you'll find a hott stud sitting at the bar at Jakes!" Emily said as she began to walk out.

Nikolas began coughing as if he was choking.

"You okay?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah just something in the throat." he replied when he stopped.

Courtney just rolled her eyes as he caught it out the corner of his eye. There was no way this would work.

"Okay. Courtney make sure he's alive. I want to marry him you know!" Emily exclaimed as she shut the door behind her.

"Please dont flatter yourself!" Courtney said not making any eye contact.

"Listen if this is going to work out we need some communication and to be on the same level." Nikolas said as he didn't make eye contact either.

She just laughed and then smiled.

"Like not confessing to my sister I slept with her fiancé?" Courtney asked him curiously.

"I just want to let you know something. The other night was the first and only time I had ever cheated on Emily and personally it was a mistake. I dont know what would happen to her if she found out. She probably wouldnt be able to trust me anymore and I can't say I wouldn't blame her." Nikolas stated.

"Whatever. Save it for somebody you cares. If you feel bad about it then go see the priest in confession." Courtney said shooting a smile his way.

He didn't say anything but just looked at her. There was something about the blonde blue eye beauty standing right in front of him. Before he met Courtney he thought of Emily's sister having dark hair dark eyes and being the type to follow the rules. Not once did he see Courtney being her sister. Complete opposites. He could tell Courtney was care-free and took life as it came to her unlike Emily who had already began on their next ten years together.

"You will be working here." He said pointing to as desk.

"Okay question how much of this work is desk work?" She asked him.

"All depends why?" he was curious as to why she would ask that question.

"Because Im the type of person who needs to move around like I seriously think I have ADD or something!" She said as he laughed and smiled at her.

"Then I will make sure I send you on all my errands." He replied.

"Thanks." she said looking at him.

It was going to be tough working together with all the tension that filled the room that was for sure. Courtney just stood their bitting her bottom lip as silence came over them. An awkward silence at that.

"Okay there is one thing I think we should do." Courtney said breaking it.

"Whats that?" He wondered.

"We put what happened the other night behind us and pretend it didn't happen. You were at home or where ever you want to be and I was at my apartment." she began saying.

"And from here we are just employer and employee or the guy who is marrying my sister and your fiance's little sister." Courtney finished.

"What about friends?" he asked her.

"Friends will work." she said with a smile as he looked at her with a smile as well.

She closed her eyes quickly. If this friend thing was going to work she couldn't get caught up in a daze thinking about him that was for sure. But how was it that he occupied her mind ever since the other night and yet he was still in there?

"Okay there is one rule with the friends thing though." She quickly added opening her eyes.

"Alright." he said as he waited for her to tell him what it as.

"You cant keep looking at me like you've seen me naked." She said quietly into his ear.

He tried hard not to laugh as he looked down and then back up at her.

"I will try. No promises." he said.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she hit him in the arm.

"No hitting friends here!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh really? You want to call Milo and ask him?" Courtney asked him with that same devious smile.

"Who's Milo. Your boyfriend?" Nikolas asked her as he sat on her desk.

"No. Milo is my best friend!" She simply added as she sat beside him.

"You better hope your desk doesn't break." he said repositing his body to get comfortable.

"I have faith in these desk so ha!" she said looking back at him.

He just smiled and laugh. She was something else. If Emily was still here he would more then likely be at his desk doing paper work and actually getting his job done.

"Want to know a little secret?" Nikolas asked Courtney.

She just looked at him not exactly sure what to say to that. It kind of had her worried on what it was going to be.

"Sure." she said raising her arms and dropping them.

"I think I have ADD too." he said.

"Thats good. Do I get some benefits? Cause if I do we can go get checked out together! It be like a friend thing!" she said looking at him.

Silence came over them again. It didn't hurt Courtney as bad when they talked but when the silence hit she couldn't help but to think of him and what they could've been if he wasn't engaged to her sister.

"We should get to work incase Emily comes back and sees us not doing anything." Nikolas said as she smiled.

"She acts like your mom too huh?" Courtney asked him.

"Yup." he said getting down from the desk and walking over to his.

The rest of the work day glances were shot at one another and when their eyes made contact they quickly broke away. Four o'clock rolled around rather quickly and she was happy. Courtney slid her shoes back on her feet and got up. She wasnt the high heel type of girl. More of the Nike's.

"Leaving?" he asked her.

"Yup. I have to go meet up with Emily." she said looking back at him.

"Okay. See you later." he said making eye contact and then looking down.

Courtney went back to the itty bitty apartment and took a shower and got changed into something more comfortable. Something more like the other nigh. Blue jeans and a tank top with a pair of flip flops as she let her straight hair hang down.

"Ready?" Emily asked knocking on her door.

"Ready." Courtney responded as she opened the door then shut it behind her.

"How was your first day?" Emily was curious.

"Actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Courtney said with a smile.

"Well thats good." Emily said as they got in her car.

First then went to a restaurant to get something to eat since they were both hungry.

"So whatcha think about my fiancé?" Emily asked her younger sister.

"Uh he's okay I guess." Courtney said looking at her with a smile.

"Just okay?" Emily asked worried.

"No he's perfect." Courtney said as Emily laughed.

"I agree. You know I feel kind of bad." Emily began to say.

"Why?" Courtney asked her.

"Well see I told Nikolas I wasnt ready to have sex and that I wanted to wait until we were married." Emily said.

This possibly couldn't get any worse.

"So? Thats your choice!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Its not that I wasnt ready its just that I couldn't make love to Nikolas while I had already made love to someone else." Emily said as she confused Courtney.

"Huh?" Courtney questioned her.

"Courtney please dont be mad at me but all those yoga classes Nikolas thinks Im going to Im really not. Im with Zander." Emily said as Courtney's mouth dropped.

And she was just proven wrong. This had gotten a hell of a lot worse in under a minute.

✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰

A/N: Like? Let me know! Thanks and sorry for the whole inconvience on all this! Dont be mad! Okay feedback is loved!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I own nada!

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

"Zander?" Courtney exclaimed as Emily bit her bottom lip and nodded her head yes.

"You ex boyfriend Zander?" Courtney asked as Emily gave her the same response.

"The one that I kissed at sixteen and you got all beastly on me about it?" Courtney said in shocked as Emily just nodded her head slowly.

"Oh my god Emily! Why?!" Courtney didn't see why she would do such a thing.

"This haven't been going on forever just since he's been back from the navy." Emily said pleading her case.

"Which is when?" Courtney wanted to know.

"A little over a year." Emily said it like it wasnt that long ago.

"Emily! Why?!" She had still never filled her in on the why part.

"Look dont get me wrong I love Nikolas and I want to marry him its just me and Zander go deeper then just friends." Emily began saying.

"Friends with benefits isnt much deeper." Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"What do you know about that?" Emily asked her trying to change the subject.

"Nothing just that it doesn't work. Me and Milo tried it and it wasnt possible." Courtney said shrugging her shoulders.

"Courtney!" Emily exclaimed.

"No Emily that is different. I wasnt seeing anybody let alone engaged and neither was he." Courtney began pleading her case.

"Okay fine whatever! Im a bad person!" Emily said as tears started coming.

Just great a scene in the middle of the restaurant was all Courtney wanted.

"Emily you're not a bad person." Courtney said hoping this would shut her sister up.

It surprised Courtney that she was cheating. Not once did she ever mention it before.

"Are you going to break things off with Zander?" Courtney asked her.

Emily nodded her head as she wiped her tears.

"He's moving again in two weeks and I told him once he goes we are done." Emily said.

The audacity her sister had was unbelievable!

"Two weeks Emily?! Two weeks you are going to continue cheating on Nikolas?" Courtney asked her.

Emily didn't say anything but just looked at her sister.

"Wait how often do you have these so called yoga classes?" Courtney asked her.

"Monday, Tuesday and Thursday." She said as Courtney laughed.

"You're marrying a sucker." Courtney said shaking her head.

"Dont tell Nikolas. Pretend we never had this conversation! It will destroy him if he knew that I was with another man!" Emily said looking at her.

"Im not going to tell him." Courtney said.

She owed it to her sister. Courtney promised Nikolas she wouldnt tell Emily about them so the least she could do was not to tell Nikolas about Zander.

"Wait does that mean you are going out with him today? Its Monday!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Shit I forgot about that! I dont have too." Emily said.

"No you know what go ahead. I'll just go home." She said looking at Emily.

"You sure? I dont want you to feel left out." Emily said.

"Yeah Im sure. Dont worry about it. Tomorrow we will catch up and go over wedding things again!" Courtney said with a smile.

"Okay! Thanks!" Emily said as they stood up and hugged.

"You want me to pay?" Courtney asked her.

"No I have it!" Emily said as she placed money in the black book and they both walked out.

"Here take my car! I'll come by later and get it from you!" Emily said.

"Alright thanks." Courtney said grabbing the keys out of her hand.

"No problem. Love you!" Emily said walking away as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Love you too!" Courtney yelled after her as she got into Emily's black two door Mercedes.

Courtney wasnt going to go back to her apartment just yet. After everything that just happened she needed a drink. Or a few. She let out a deep breath of air and she turned the corner and sped off. She was new to this town and only knew of one place to go have a cheap drink at. She walked into the bar and placed the keys in her back pocket. She wasnt much of a purse carrier unless it was business.

"Hello blondie what can I get for you?" Coleman asked Courtney.

"Rum and coke." She said.

That was her favorite drink. It took him a minute to realize that she was the same girl from the other night.

"Ahh I remember you!" He said placing the drink

She just smiled at him and shook her head. Four drinks later and a really cute guy came and sat beside her. It wasnt who she hoped it was even though it was wrong she no longer cared.

"Hey beautiful. Whats your name?" He asked her.

"Courtney! Yours?" She asked him as she sipped her drink through a straw.

"Lucky." he said looking at her.

She just laughed.

"Thanks I guess. But I asked what your name was." she exclaimed.

"My name is Lucky." He said with a smile.

"Oh like after a dog?" she said trying hard not to laugh.

"You can look at it like that I guess." he exclaimed with a devilish smile.

They made small talk as she continued to drink. She didn't usually drink much but right now it was drowning all her problems away and thats all she wanted. She wanted this week to be over. She just wanted to run away from this town and all her problems yet that didn't seem to be an option. Lucky leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful." he said before moving his lips onto hers.

She quickly pulled away.

"Dont." she simply said as she leaned back.

"Come on baby." he said leaning towards her again.

"I think I should leave." She said as she got up and began walking out the bar.

She knew with all the drinks she had in her system she shouldn't be driving. Yet she didn't know who she should call. There was only one person she could think of and it wasnt Emily. She flipped her phone open as her head began to pound and called her work.

"Cassadine Industries how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Can I speak to Nikolas please?" she said as she almost fell walking down the side walk.

"One moment please." the lady said putting her on hold.

"Hey baby wait up!" Lucky yelled from behind her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up!" She said into the phone as it was answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Nikolas?" She asked in the phone as she heard Lucky yelling behind her.

"Yeah. Courtney?" he wondered.

He knew it wasnt Emily and Courtney was the only other person he could think of.

"Come get me please?" She said as she began sobbing terribly as Lucky's voice got closer.

"Baby I said wait up!" he yelled.

"Where are you?" Nikolas quickly asked as he heard Lucky in the background.

"I dont know! The place from." she stopped and continued to cry.

"Courtney! Jakes?" He shouted into the phone as he put on his suit jacket waiting for her answer.

"Sorry but she's going to have to call you back." the guy on the other line said.

"Shit!" Nikolas exclaimed as he hung up and ran out the office.

"Im calling it a night!" Nikolas said to the two secretary's as they looked at each other while he ran down the steps.

He never called night at seven o'clock on Monday unless something was wrong.

Monday's were the only time they were there til nine most the time and thats because they had to get caught up on all the work that didn't get finished on Friday. Usually they were out by five except on Friday's when everybody left at two. It was a weird system that was for sure.

"Baby I told you to wait up!" Lucky said looking at Courtney as she continued to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her as he pushed back her hair out of her face.

She tried pushing him away but he threw her up against the side of Jakes. He put his lips on hers and began to kiss her as she continued to refuse.

"Stop fighting baby. You're only making this harder for yourself!" Lucky said before he began kissing on her neck.

"Please just stop! I'll give you anything!" She said in tears.

"The only thing I want is you." he said breaking away from her neck and looking into her blue eyes.

She didn't know what else to do but to continue crying as his hand went up her tank top. The farther up it went the more tears she cried. Courtney tried pushing him off but he had his free hand gripping her two above her head.

Courtney saw head lights flash in her eyes as the car pulled up. It just made her headache worse as she closed her eyes not to look in the bright light. Courtney felt her hands being let go as she saw felt Lucky fall in front of her.

She felt someone grab her hand and she wasnt sure who it was.

"You okay?" they asked.

She opened her eyes as tears continued to come and she just looked at him. It was Nikolas. She just nodded her head yes as she was at a lost for words.

"Here." he said placing his jacket around her as he saw her shaking really bad.

"Come on I'll take you home." he grabbed her hand and lead her to the car and opened the door for her.

Before he got in the car he walked over to Lucky as he was now standing.

"Stay away from her or you will be a dead man next time." Nikolas said before drawing back and punching him in the face.

Lucky just held his face and laughed.

"Sorry but she was asking for it." Lucky replied as Nikolas turned around.

He just looked at the man.

"No girl ask to be treated like shit from a man especially from an asshole like you!" Nikolas yelled before getting in his car and pulling out.

The ride back to her apartment was silent. Tears slowly fell from her face.

"You okay?" Nikolas asked as he put the car in park.

"No Im stupid!" She exclaimed not making eye contact.

"No you arent Courtney. Nobody ask to be treated that way." Nikolas said in a low voice.

She wasnt exactly sure what to say to that.

"I need to call Emily and tell her, her car is at Jakes." Courtney said pulling out her phone.

Nikolas sat there and waited for her to get off the phone. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Em listen its me I went to Jakes and had a few drinks so I found a ride home and Im okay. So you can pick your car up there. Love you." she said before flipping it shut.

"She's at yoga. Wait if she's at yoga and you had her car how is she getting home?" He asked Courtney.

"She said she had a ride." Courtney answered back.

It was hard lying to Nikolas for Emily because she didn't know what lies Emily was going to tell him if he asked.

"Want me to walk you up?" he asked her softly.

"It doesn't matter." she responded as she opened the door.

He cut the car off and got out. She had to walk up steps and he didn't want to be spending most of his evening in the E.R. either. Two steps from the top and she slipped. Luckily he was right there behind her. She pulled the keys out of her back pocket and began to try and make it fit in the whole. He laughed at her silently for a minute before helping her out.

"What key is it?" he asked her as he grabbed the keys from her hand.

"The ugly silver one!" she exclaimed holding her head.

He just laughed.

"They are all silver dear." he said looking at her.

"The one with the ugly house on it!" she said getting aggravated.

He found the one she was talking about and opened the door for her.

"There you go princess." he said opening the door for her.

"Walk me in please?" She asked him.

It was hard to say no so he followed her in and shut the door.

"Im going to make you a pot of coffee and run you a cold shower before I go." he said walking into her kitchen area.

He started the pot of coffee and walked into her bathroom and ran a cold shower. When he was done he walked back into the living room and saw her sitting in the chair.

"Come on." he said softly looking at her.

She got up with out an argument and walked slowly over to him. She just looked deep into his dark brown eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." she said almost unadudible.

"No problem." he said back in a whisper.

She looked down and then back up at him. Courtney stared as he stared back as she began leaning into him. She wanted this and deep down she knew he wanted this too. He saw her leaning and met her. His lips were placed on hers in a soft gentle way. He pulled away a moment later.

"You should take a shower." he whispered just inches away from her lips.

She didn't say anything but simply lifted her arms up as a signal for him to take her shirt off. Without hesitation he grabbed the bottom and slowly pulled it over her head as she stood there not moving. Courtney ran her fingers down his shirt unbuttoning every button she came across.

Courtney rubbed her hands up his stomach then chest and slowly took his shirt off of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him and not pulling away. He put his hands on her waist and began walking to the bedroom. When they got there he laid her on the bed and slowly kissed down her body as he then unbuttoned her blue jeans and pulled them off.

He then stood up and unbuckled his belt as she laid on the edge of the bed waiting for him. When his pants hit the floor he stepped out of them and leaned back over the bed and began kissing her again...

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

A/N: Did my clovers show up? Anyway do you like? Im seriously feeling this story! Yesterday when I mentioned to Ayshen I wanted to finish it I really wasnt sure how I was going to continue it but I do gotta admit Im liking the way its going so far! So let me know! Do you like the way its going or no? I read and take into mind your feedback so leave it please! It helps me in more ways then one! Your feedback has helped me become a better writer I can tell you that much! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything I promise you! Just believe me okay? Thanks!

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

She woke up to her alarm clock beeping really loudly. Courtney laid under her blanket with only her legs from her knees down out. She hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. Three times in a row she did this. When it went off the fourth time she couldn't help but too look at the time. It read eight thirty.

"Shit! Im late for work!" She said shooting up like rocket from her bed and sitting up.

She pushed her hair back and then saw feet beside hers. She looked up and there was her boss Nikolas still asleep.

"Hey! We are late for work!" she said hitting him in the arm trying to wake him.

"I know. I know. I know. Just go back to sleep." he said not opening his eyes to look at her.

"We are late for work!" she exclaimed again loudly this time.

"And Im your boss and I say to sleep in today so please just go back to sleep?" he asked pleading as his eyes were still closed.

"We cant show up to work late and together." she replied.

"You're right. So you go ahead to work and I'll see you in a few hours." he said as his eyes were still shut.

She grunted as she got out of bed and got dressed. This made him open his eyes when he heard the dresser drawer slam. He looked over and saw her sliding on her black slacks and then pulling a silky light blue tank top over her head and then putting on her suit jacket. She looked his way and smiled as he smiled back.

"Come here." he said mouthing the words.

It took her a minute but she walked over to the bed and looked at him.

"You look beautiful you know that?" he asked her.

"Thanks." she said with a smile before walking over to her itty bitty closet and pulling out a pair of high heels and stepping her feet into them.

She walked over to the mirror and applied her make-up as she saw from the corner of her eye Nikolas getting out of bed and walking over to the pile of clothes on the floor. First he slipped his pants on and then found his belt and put that on. He walked out of her room to find his button up shirt and put that on next but didn't button it. While she was putting her hair in a clip he walked up behind her.

"Do I smell like sex?" he asked her.

She looked confused and turned around.

"Huh?" she wondered.

"Well I wanted to know if I should go home and take a shower and change or just wear this to work." he said as she laughed.

"Go home, shower and change." she simply said.

"I was thinking the same thing." he replied as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Im headed to work. I'll tell anybody that ask about you that we went for breakfast and the waitress spilled coffee on you and you went home and changed. Okay?" Courtney asked him.

"Fine by me." he said before giving her a soft kiss on the lips and pulling away.

"See you there." she said as she grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of the bedroom.

He quickly followed her and out the door they went. He didn't realize it but he had parked beside her.

"See you at work!" he said before getting in his car and pulling away.

She just rolled her eyes and then pulled out right behind him and went in the opposite direction.

Courtney stepped off the elevator and glanced over at the secretary's. They looked kinda pissed off.

"Mr. Cassadine isnt here yet!" the older one of the two exclaimed when Courtney went to open the door.

"Yeah he should be on his way. The waitress spilt his coffee on him." she said nodding her head before proceeding into the office.

"How is it that she's been here for a day and is already going to breakfast with Cassadine and I've been here fifteen years, way before he ran this place and still haven't been to breakfast with the little shit?" the old lady asked as the younger one shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe its because she's blonde." the younger one answered as the older one just looked at her.

Courtney opened the files on her desk and began looking over them before typing them up on the computer. It was the reports that were due Friday. The recent events played in her head. She didn't feel bad about sleeping with her sister's fiancé again and she knew it wasnt because her sister was cheating on him. She just wasnt sure why she didn't feel bad about it or regret it.

She looked down at the clock and she had only been at work for twenty minutes. Courtney wasnt sure what was taking Nikolas so long. Nobody would believe her if he took his sweet ass time getting ready and she was getting frustrated by it.

"He's probably sleeping with her! We all know he isnt getting it from the virgin Emily thats for sure!" the old lady said as the younger one laughed.

"Yeah she's his personal ass-instant." the younger one said as the older one laughed.

"That was a good one!" She exclaimed as they continue to laugh until a voice stopped it.

"Hello ladies. Im sorry Im late for work please forgive me. However I do not appreciate you's talking down on my assistant or my fiancé. What me and Ms. Courtney or me and Emily do is none of your business so lets keep it that way shall we?" Nikolas asked as they just looked at him.

They just nodded their heads rapidly as he nodded his back at them once.

"Thanks. Im glad we had this talk." he said before walking into his office.

He shut the door and looked up and saw her busy typing on the computer.

"Hey." he said to her almost in a whisper.

She just looked up and smiled at him before moving her eyes back on the computer. He walked over to her and stood behind her and rest his head on her shoulder.

"How do I smell now?" he whispered in her ear as she just laughed.

She turned her head and sniffed him.

"Like nautica." she replied looking up at him.

"Damn girl how many people do you go around smelling?" he asked her as she just laughed.

"Only people who I think are hott or good in bed." she replied in a whisper with a smile.

"And which one of those apply to me?" He questioned her.

She rolled her eyes up trying to make herself look like she was thinking.

"I dont know. Maybe both. You tell me." she said with a smile on her face.

"I think both too." he said as she continued to smile at him.

He just smiled back at her before leaning into her and placing a soft kiss on the lips. Nikolas let his tongue dance with hers in a slow tango before hearing the door handles twist and quickly pulling away. Courtney, without objection, went back to typing after wiping her mouth. Nikolas looked over and it was Emily.

"Hey! What are you's doing?" Emily asked shutting the door behind her.

"Im helping Courtney with the reports." he said looking at her.

"Oh okay. Then I wont keep you two I was just wondering if you wanted me too get you's lunch." Emily said getting closer to Courtney and Nikolas.

"Thanks but we just ate like an hour ago." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Oh. I didn't know." Emily said sadly.

"Yeah. I was going to call you but I figured you probably wanted to sleep in so we went for breakfast and the damn waitress spilt my coffee on me." he replied as Courtney tried hard not to laugh. God he was such a good liar.

"Oh okay. Well then Im going to go out with Elizabeth for a while so call me when you get off of work Court and the three of us can hang out!" Emily said looking at her.

"Will do!" Courtney said.

"I love you and will see you later tonight after yoga?" she asked him.

Courtney just wanted to throw up in her mouth. How could Emily go and sleep with someone else and then play little Ms. Virgin to her fiancé? She wasnt sure but thats when it hit her that this town of Port Charles is nothing but filled with betrayal and lies.

"If Im not too tired to come over." He simply responded.

"Like last night?" she questioned him as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Emily replied before kissing him and then pulling away.

They continued on the reports and made small talk within talking about the reports. Both tried not to get too close in fear of what might happen since last time Emily almost caught them. Five came around before anybody knew it.

"Im calling it a day." Nikolas said saving everything and then turning off his computer.

"I agree!" Courtney said with a smile.

She just looked at him not exactly sure what to say as she just got closer to him. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Go have fun with Emily and Elizabeth." he replied looking into her blue eyes.

"Maybe I want to have fun with you." she said silently with a smile.

"And I know exactly what we can do." he said raising his eyebrows at her as she laughed at him being silly.

"What?" she asked him as he just smiled.

"Having fun yet?" Nikolas asked her as he shifted into fourth gear in his mercedes.

"Yeah but not as much fun as I had last night." Courtney said before kissing him on the neck.

Emily had totally slipped her mind and so did Nikolas being her fiancé as she began biting it. The harder she sucked it seemed the faster he went before stopping it completely. She stopped when he stopped the car and Nikolas just looked at her. Courtney could tell he wanted her but she wasnt sure if she wanted to tease him until she had him weak in the knees. Little did she know at just the sight of her he was already there.

Nikolas quickly leaned over the seat and began kissing her hard and not stopping. As she took off her jacket he began sucking on her neck leaving her the same mark she left him as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. She let out a low moan before speaking.

"Nik-" was all she got out the first time because she really didn't want it to stop because it felt so good.

"Nikolas!" she said in almost in a whisper.

"Mmm?" he asked her while he continued kissing her neck as his hand slid up her shirt.

"Do you ever feel bad for cheating on my sister?" she got out in one breath.

A/N: Like? I hope so I actually had the ending to this chapter totally different but I wasnt really happy with it so I changed it!! Besides that I hope everyone's week is going better then mine which shouldn't be hard to accomplish! Let's just say most of the guys in my life that Im close to are flipping stupid! I may love them but I swear the things they do amazes me! Anyway feedback is always loved! Thanks for liking!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own it sorry**!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"What?" he said looking up at her.

"Do you ever regret doing any of this with me?" Courtney asked as she sat up in the seat as he leaned on the driver side door.

He didn't say anything which made her believe he did. She fixed her shirt and put her jacket on. She suddenly got cold. Nikolas watched her do these things the whole time still not speaking. Courtney sat there and folded her arms looking out the window.

Still the silence was over them as he turned the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse. The ride back to her apartment was silence except for the songs that came over the radio on low volume. He put the car in park and turned it off as she reached for the door handle.

"Courtney." he simply said as she had opened the door.

She just looked at him not exactly sure why he had said her name. He simply smiled at her. She gave him a fake smile back. It hurt too much to think you were someone's dirty little secret and yet she realized thats all she was too him or thought anyway.

Without hesitation he leaned over the middle console as she caught herself leaning into him as he placed a gentle yet subtle kiss upon her lips. They pulled away a moment later as she just stared in his eyes. She saw so much love that he had and if she wasnt mistaken he wanted to share it all.

"The answer to your question is no." Nikolas said only a few inches away from her mouth.

"I like what we have going on and want to see where this takes us too much to regret it." he finished in almost a whisper.

She smiled a real smile this time and kissed him again.

"Me too." she said when she pulled away.

"So it's a deal then?" he asked her.

"What is?" she wasnt sure what he meant by it.

"That we dont regret anything we do and that no matter what we want to see where this takes us." He responded.

"Well Mr. Cassadine you have yourself a deal." she said as she looked at him.

"Well Ms. Matthews I have got to say you are the best partner I ever had." He said talking in business as she rolled her eyes.

"What can I say?" She asked him.

"Dont say anything and just kiss me." he said leaning back into her.

"Shit!" she said pulling away.

"What?" he asked her.

"My car is at work." she said looking at him.

"Then back to work we shall go!" Nikolas replied as she shut the door and he started the car again.

Nikolas parked beside her car as she looked on the floorboard.

"I think I left my purse in the office." she said trying hard not to laugh.

"Then inside we shall go!" he exclaimed as she couldn't help herself this time.

"Is anybody still here?" she asked him as they stepped onto the elevator.

"No just security." Nikolas said looking at her.

"And are their cameras in here?" She wondered as he just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"There are cameras everywhere." he said getting closer to her.

She seen what he was doing as she leaned against the elevator wall and let out a small laughter.

"Sssh." he said with a smile before kissing her.

Courtney couldn't help herself. Nikolas was her drug. She wanted and needed him.

He pulled away and just stared in her eyes as the elevator stopped.

"Arent there cameras watching us?" she asked him in a whisper.

"So let's give them a show." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her off the elevator.

Once in the office he shut the door and locked it behind him. He lifted her up and carried her as she began kissing him. Nikolas sat her on the edge of the desk before he pushed everything off of it. She just smiled at him and then kissed him back.

"Hey Jay!" the older security guard named Bob said over the walkie talkie.

"Yeah?" He said responding back.

"Where are you at? Dude you're missing it!" He exclaimed over it.

"What is it?" Jay asked him.

"Mr. Cassadine and his secretary are back in the building." Bob said as he watched the shirt get pulled over Courtney's head on the camera.

"Okay and?" Joe wasnt sure what he meant by it.

"They arent exactly talking business but they are about to get busy." He said taking off his hat and rubbing his forehead.

"Im here!" Jay said opening the door.

He rushed over and sat beside the older man.

"When did they get here?" Jay asked.

"I dont know. I was eating a donut and I looked up and bam they were in his office sucking face and then this is what's happened so far!" he said as Jay was now watching.

The pants came off next before Nikolas began kissing up her body. She laughed because it tickled.

"God he's my hero!" Jay said watching.

"Why?" the older one Bob asked as he looked at Joe.

"Because he's engaged to Emily and dont get me wrong she's pretty but damn he's screwing his hot secretary too!" Jay said looking at him.

"Okay one that is called being a dog. And two that's Emily's little sister." Bob replied.

"Not uh!" Jay exclaimed not believing it.

"Promise you." he responded.

"Wow! Oh yeah sisters!" Jay said as they looked back at the camera.

"Who's that?" Jay asked pointing to the elevator.

"I dont know. It looks like Emily and her loud annoying friend." He responded.

"Elizabeth?" Jay asked

"Yeah thats her name!" he exclaimed.

"She's a great kisser but isnt that good in the bed." Jay said as the older man shot him a look.

"Yeah I went with her. She turned psychotic on me too! I got restraining orders against the girl!" Jay said shaking his head.

"You pick fantastic girls dont you?" Bob asked being sarcastic.

"Yeah I know. I must have a charm for the freaks!" he said.

Then Bob picked up the phone to dial.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked him.

"Warning Mr. Cassadine." He responded.

"Are you going to answer that?" Courtney asked him as her phone started vibrating across the desk.

"Its Emily!" She said looking at him.

"Hello?" Courtney asked as Nikolas picked up the other phone.

Two seconds later he hung up and quickly grabbed his shirt and pants.

"She's here!" Nikolas mouthed to Courtney as she nodded her head and slid her tank top over her head and then her pants on as she began buttoning them while walking over to unlock the door as Nikolas buttoned his shirt back up.

"We had some things we had to catch up on." Courtney said still speaking in the phone.

"Okay see you in a minute." Courtney finished as she took her hair down and looked at Nikolas.

"She's on the elevator." Courtney said looking at him.

"I know. That was the one of the security guards letting me know." Nikolas said as he buckled his belt.

He fixed his collar as she began picking the stuff up off the floor and placing it back on his desk.

"You shouldn't have told him!" Jay said.

"No I did the right thing. Why make my job harder? If a fight broke out I would be the only one going since crazy is there too and you's arent suppose to be what within a hundred feet of another?! And I'd be damn if I get in the middle of two girls." He said shaking his head and eating another donut.

"No sirrie." he continued on as Jay laughed.

"Especially sisters!" Bob finished as Joe continued to laugh.

"Hey Em?" Elizabeth said as they walked off the elevator.

"Yeah?" Emily asked her.

"Do you trust Nikolas?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Yeah why?" Emily thought she knew something.

"Just wondering. I mean do you trust Courtney around him? She did go after Zander." Elizabeth responded as Emily just looked at her.

"She was sixteen then. And besides Courtney knows I want to marry him and she wouldnt do anything stupid and even if she tried I doubt Nikolas would. Blondes arent exactly his type." Emily stated before twisting the door knob.

"Hey!" Emily said walking in.

"Hey." Courtney said as she squatted on the floor picking up the last two things.

"What are you doing?" Emily questioned her.

"Oh these things got knocked off the desk so Im picking them up." Courtney said looking at her as she placed the last two things on the desk.

"Where's Nikolas at and why cant he pick them up?" Elizabeth asked.

Courtney just looked at her before answering.

"He's in the bathroom and I told him I would." Courtney answered back not that it was any of Elizabeth's business anyway.

"Oh. Was your hair down earlier today?" Emily asked as she noticed Courtney's hair hanging.

"No I just took it out of the clip. It was bothering me." Courtney said walking over to her sister.

"Oh. Where are your shoes?" Emily wondered.

"Right there. Whats with all the questions?" Courtney asked her after she pointed by the door where her shoes were.

"Its nothing." Emily said looking at Elizabeth.

"What's nothing?" Nikolas asked walking in the room.

"If it was something I would tell you!" Emily said with a smile.

He smiled back at her as Courtney didn't even bother looking his way. Tension filled the room quickly and everybody could feel it. Elizabeth just smiled at the thought of her being right. Courtney walked over to the door and put her shoes on before walking over to her desk and grabbing her purse.

"Anything else you need before I go?" She asked Nikolas.

"You's dont have to stop working because we are here." Emily said looking at her sister.

"We were getting ready to leave anyway. It's been a long day." he responded.

"Yeah. I agree with that one!" Emily said looking at Courtney.

"Court Im going to yoga when I leave here. You want to come with us?" Emily asked her.

"No thanks. I think Im going to pass on yoga tonight." She said with a smile.

"Didn't you have fun last night thought?" Emily asked her.

She knew Courtney would cover for her she just didn't know Courtney would be speaking the truth.

"Yeah I had a great time last night. I felt so relaxed and I never knew my body could move like that." she said nodding her head as Nikolas tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay then defiantly Thursday!" Emily said looking at.

"Yeah. You're on." Courtney said before walking out.

Silence came quickly as Nikolas smiled at Emily.

"Well we are going now. We only stopped by to see you and to ask Courtney if she wanted to come with us." Emily said looking at Nikolas.

"Okay. I will see you later." he said looking back at her.

She gave him a kiss and then pulled away.

"Love you." she said in a whisper.

"Love you too." Nikolas said back to her.

Emily and Elizabeth walked out of the office and got on the elevator as Nikolas took a deep breath in and then out a few times. That had been twice they were almost caught in one day.

"Whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"I dont know. Something isnt right and Im going to find out whats wrong." Emily said looking at her best friend.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**A/N: Like? Let me know! Thanks for all the feedback I appreciate it mucho! I love hearing from you's so keep it coming! )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I own nada! Sorry no suing me you would get nada!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Court are you sure you dont want to come with us?" Emily asked her.

"Positive! Besides I was just going to watch a movie and call Milo anyway before he gets mad." Courtney responded over the phone.

"Are you lying to me when you say you and Milo dont go out?" Emily asked her sister as Courtney laughed.

"We are just really good friends. He's my gay best friend except he isnt gay!" Courtney said as the two of them laughed.

"Okay well I'll catch up with you later then!" Emily said into the phone.

"Alright bye." Courtney responded before hanging up.

She arrived back to her apartment and took a shower. Courtney then skimmed her closet for a pair of jeans, a sweater and a cami to go under the sweater. After picking out a pair of light blue hip huggers with a black sweater and a red cami she slipped her black bongo boots on. She left her hair down and scrunched it. Truth be told she wasnt sure why she was getting so dressed up. There was only one guy that she wanted to impress and more then likely she wouldnt be seeing him tonight.

She went to the small diner named Kelly's and sat at the counter and ordered something to eat. A young girl that looked around her age came and sat beside her. She looked flustered.

"Something wrong?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes!" The brunette answered back as Courtney smiled.

"What?" Courtney was only trying to be nice.

"This... guy! I was trying to find the right word for it! Well anyway he's an ass!" She said back as she took off her scarf.

"Most guys are." Courtney said back as they laughed.

"Yeah well not as bad as this one! I swear he thinks hes god and let me tell you he so isnt!" The girl said as the waitress came up.

"Can I get a sweet tea please?" She asked as the waitress nodded her head and walked away.

"So does this ass have a name?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes! Patrick!" The brunette answered.

"Oh and Im Robin!" Robin said introducing herself.

"Courtney." Courtney said introducing herself.

"New in town I take it?" Robin asked her.

"Yup. What gave it away?" Courtney asked looking down stirring her water with lemon.

"Nothing I just lived here all my life and never seen you before!" Robin said back.

"Oh." Courtney said looking back at her.

"I swear! I could go on for days talking about all the people that I hate in this town beginning with Patrick!" Robin said looking at her as Courtney laughed.

"Well go ahead fill me in!" Courtney said.

"Okay well Patrick he is so self centered that if marrying yourself was allowed he would be the first person in history to do so! This girl named Elizabeth Webber well she's psychotic! She's been trying to get with Patrick since every other guy in town have a restraining order against her!" Robin began as Courtney laughed.

"And her friend Emily! I swear she is like ugh I hate her! Nikolas who is the sweetest guy I know! We've been best friends for years but his brother Lucky is creepy. He once followed me home! Carly who is his cousin is dating the biggest Mobster in this town! She use to date Patrick but she just played him! Her and Lorenzo are always on and odd" Robin continued as Courtney continued to listen.

"Ric well he's just a prick who should die. He was married to one of the best lawyers and friends I know, Alexis Davis, but then she left him for her first husband Sonny Corinthos who was seeing this young girl and I mean like eighteen young! Samantha McCall! She dated Patrick when she was sixteen! I swear she so didn't deserve him! But now she's dating Jason Morgan. My ex. How lovely!" Robin said as Courtney smiled.

"Learn much?" Robin asked her.

"Yes! That you like this Patrick kid!" Courtney said as Robin laughed.

"No I do not! But I can tell there is somebody you like! Im not sure who but I know I mentioned their name and it lays between Nikolas and Lucky since you didn't get that cheesy smile on your face until I said their names!" Robin said as Courtney laughed.

"What?! I dont know either!" Courtney said with a hint of laughter as Robin laughed and somebody walked over to them.

"Robin." the person said as she turned around and then faced Courtney and rolled her eyes.

"Patrick?" Courtney asked her as she nodded her head.

"And who are you?" Patrick asked Courtney as she just laughed.

"My name is Courtney!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you! Im glad I cam looking for Ms. Scorpio! Seeing a beautiful thing like yourself doesn't happen every night." He exclaimed.

"Really?" Courtney asked him as Robin made a face which caused her to laugh.

"Yes really!" Patrick said as he kissed her hand and she laughed.

"Okay Patrick cut the act! Courtney knows you are a sleeze ball!" Robin stated.

"You shouldn't listen to Robin. All that hair gets to her!" He said putting his hands in her hair as somebody walked in the diner.

Courtney, Robin and Patrick all turned to face who walked in. He shot a smile to Courtney as she smiled back. Robin raised her eye brow. She now knew who the guy was.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked him.

"Getting something to eat. Im hungry. Yourself?" he asked her.

"Sitting here talking to Robin!" she said.

"Ahh yes. Robin. I haven't seen you in a while dear! Where have you been?" Nikolas asked her.

"With me." Patrick simply stated.

"Please! He didn't ask me why I wanted to kill myself! I've been busy with work! How are you?" she asked him.

"Doing okay. Working hard at the office." he said shooting a smile at Courtney and then looked back at Robin as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Are you still engaged to Emily?" Robin asked him.

"At the moment yes." he said back to her.

"What does at the moment mean?" She said with excitement.

"Im just saying you never know what's going to happen." he said looking at her.

Silence came over the four as Nikolas stood there and looked at Courtney and back at Robin.

"Join me for dinner?" He asked Courtney.

"Sure." She said looking at him.

Robin just smiled and Courtney could tell what she was thinking.

"You want to eat here or go somewhere else?" Nikolas asked her.

"Here's fine." she said back to him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to join us?" He asked Robin and Patrick.

"Sure." Robin said as they all made their way to the nearest table.

They made small talked and laughed mostly through dinner through stories and what not.

"Robin?" Patrick said breaking into a serious tone as Courtney and Nikolas just looked at each other.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him.

"Why dont you like me?" he asked her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Why dont you like me? Its no secret that I like you." he said back to her.

"I do like you Patrick. It's just you play around too much." she replied.

"I promise that I will stop." he said looking at her.

"I dont want you too." Robin said back before kissing him hard as he kissed her back.

"Whoa!" Courtney said as Nikolas laughed.

"How about we give them some time alone?" Nikolas whispered in her ear as Patrick and Robin was now all over each other.

"I agree." she said looking at him with a smile as he threw enough money for dinner and a tip on the table and grabbed Courtney's hand as they walked out.

He walked her to the car. If you didn't know them you would've swore they were a couple.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I want to go back to my apartment. Im tired." she said looking at him.

"Your wish is my command." he said opening the passenger door for her and then shutting it.

The beginning of the car ride was silent before she broke the silence.

"Robin seems really nice." She said looking at him.

"She is. She is like a sister to me." Nikolas said back to her.

"If Im not mistaken I think Patrick is in love with your sister." Courtney said back as Nikolas smiled.

"Yeah well I think Robin likes him a lot more then she puts on!" Nikolas said as Courtney laughed.

"True! I could tell when she was telling me about everybody." Courtney responded.

"Really? And what did she say?" Nikolas wondered.

"A whole lot of nothing." Courtney said as he looked at her.

"What?!" She asked him in her flirty voice.

"Nothing!" he said back mocking her.

"Stop!" she said as he put the car in park.

"Stop!" he continued on.

She pushed him in the arm as he grabbed her arm pulled her closer. Courtney laughed before kissing him. She liked the way she felt with Nikolas. Truth be told she was head over heels for him more then she even knew it. He pulled away from and looked into her blue eyes.

"Courtney we need to stop. You deserve better then this." he said looking at her.

She held back tears and looked at him.

"I dont want better." she replied before giving him another kiss.

He knew if he wanted to break things off with her he should've stopped then but he couldn't. The temptation was too much frustration for him. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Coming?" she asked him as she got out of the car.

He grabbed the keys and locked the doors as he followed her up the steps. As she unlocked the door he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she began laughing. When she finally got the door unlocked she let them in and then shut it and locked it behind her. Courtney turned around to face him as he looked at her.

Nikolas placed a soft kiss upon her lips. This time they took it slow. He slowly slid her clothes off as she took his off. It wasnt rough or spontaneous like the other times they had sex. In fact this time it didn't feel like just sex. The feeling went deeper then that. She laid on his chest and watched him sleep. He was peaceful and as much as she wished she could sleep she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking.

She traced his chest with her finger tip before looking at his face and running her hand slowly through the top of his head. Courtney know knew why she couldn't sleep. It was bothering her and the only way it would leave her alone is if she admitted it. In a low tone she whispered.

"_I love you._" before placing her head on his chest and falling asleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A/N: Like? Let me know! Thanks for all the feedback! Im glad you's like! Honestly!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I dont own GH blah blah blah! Dont assume! Know before you decide to sue!

The next morning her phone rang continuously off the hook as she decided to ignore it continuously.

"Babe can you please get that or turn it off?" Nikolas asked annnoyed while rolling over.

She unplugged her phone from the charger and took the battery out and rolled over behind Nikolas. He could feel her breathing on his bare back. Everytime she inhaled and exhaled. It was moments like these when everything seemed...perfect to him. Then not even five minutes later, when Courtney just fell back asleep, there was banging on the front door.

Courtney moaned as she threw the covers off of her body and put on Nikolas's button up shirt and boxers to go answer the door. It was way to early for her to think as she opened the door and her sister stood in front of her.

"Shit." was all she could think.

"Wow! Did we have a rough night?" Emily asked letting herself in.

"Well I met this guy." she said with a smile trying to cover up.

"What's his name?" Emily asked as she sat down.

"Im not sure. We didnt exchanged names. He was from out of town." Courtney said making up yet another lie.

It was lies after lies it seemed like but she couldnt tell Emily the truth. It wouldn't end well that was for sure.

"Well I see that Nikolas's car is outside. Do you know where he is?" Emily asked Courtney.

"No. I saw him last night at Kelly's and he gave me his car. " Courtney said shrugging her shoulders while looking at her sister.

"Why did he give you his car?" Emily asked curisouly.

"Something about going out with the boys and he didnt want to leave it there." Courtney said.

She was positive Emily had caught her and Nikolas it was only a matter of seconds before all hell broke lose.

"So what's wrong? Why did you come banging on my door like the po-po?" Courtney asked her older sister.

"Im kinda in this dilema right now." Emily said looking at Courtney.

"What dilema?" Courtney wondered.

"I think Im pregnant." Emily said biting her bottom lip.

"What?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah. Im not positive but Im scared! I never been in this position before!" Emily exclaimed.

"Might be pregnant or cheating postition?" Courtney asked her.

"Both!" Emily exclaimed as tears came down her eyes.

"Calm down. Later tonight we will go get a home pregnancy test and see what it says." Courtney said looking at her.

"Are you sure we shouldnt just go to the doctors?" Emily asked.

"No the home test usually work okay. You dont see any little ones running around here do you?" Courtney asked as Emily's mouth dropped.

"Oh whatever! I only thought twice and even if I was I knew who my baby's daddy was and both time they were the same guys!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Oh really and who would that be?" Emily asked her.

"Im not telling." Courtney said looking at her.

"Mmhmm. It's Milo." Emily said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up nosey!" Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"Courtney on a more serious level if I am I already know who the father is." Emily said looking at her as she looked confused.

"Huh?" Courtney asked her confused.

"I havent had sex with Nikolas yet." Emily said as Courtney couldnt believe this.

An awkward silence came over the sisters as Emily's phone began ringing.

"I'll be right in." Emily said walking outside to take the call.

She took a deep breath before realizing her sister's fiance was in her bed. Courtney quickly rushed to the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

"Baby." she said as she pushed Nikolas in the arm.

"Mmm?" he asked her.

"Emily is here!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" He said jumping up like a bat out of hell.

"She's looking for you. I told her you gave me your car." Courtney said looking at him.

"And my clothes?" he questioned her.

"No she didnt say anything about this." she said looking down.

"Get her to leave." Nikolas said.

"Im trying!" she said as she heard the front door open.

Courtney gave Nikolas a quick kiss and then walked back out into the living room too meet her sister.

"That was Elizabeth. Her and whats his face got into another fight and the cops got called this time so I have to go and make sure she's okay. If you see Nikolas, he'll probably call soon since you have his car, tell him to call me please?" Emily said opening the door.

"Sure no problem." Courtney said as Emily shut the door behind her.

Courtney quickly locked it and went into the bedroom and saw Nikolas still asleep. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Are we tired?" she questioned him.

"Very. I had a hard time sleeping last night." he said as she just shot him a look.

"You were out cold." she exclaimed as he laughed.

"Just because my eyes were close doesnt mean I didnt feel your hands last night." he said with a smile as his eyes were still shut.

"Oh really? And what else?" she asked him wondering if he heard her tell him how she really felt last night.

"What else?" he questioned her.

"Yeah." she said smiling away at him as he opened is eyes and she leaned into him and kissed him as he kissed her back softly.

He continued to kiss her back while rolling them over and placing her on her back.

"We are going to be late for work Mr. Cassadine!" she exclaimed with laughter as he began leaving a mark on her collar bone on the opposite side of the last one he left.

"It's okay. You're boss says stay in bed so he can make sweet morning love to his beautiful secretary." He said when he broke away and looked at her before slowly unbuttoning his shirt which was on her body.

She giggled softly at him as he worked his way down her body unbuttoning the buttons and then slidding his boxers off of her. He kissed her when he made his way back up to her before pulling away.

"Whats wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Everything feels perfect. It's just I dont like doing this to Emily or to you Courtney. I meant it when I said you deserved better. Im going to break things off with Emily so we can be together and not have to sneak around because I think I love you too." he said as she laid under him in shock.

He did hear her last night. She just smiled before kissing him while slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Courtney knew Emily was going to be crush and believe it or not, she felt guilty. Infact she felt she was the only one to blame but couldnt help herself. Love was a powerful thing and she knew she was in love with her sister's fiance and she wanted him more then life it's self because to Courtney, Nikolas Cassadine was now her life.

A/N: Like? As always let me know! I need to know these things so I know what you think obviously so leave me some feedback and thanks for reading even though I made you's wait forever! Sorry about that! My life has been complete chaos right now! But Im glad you's like this story enough to read the 7th chapter : )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Heads up! Nothing really happens in this chapter! Its more of a filler for next chapter! This just gets us to next chapter also for storyline reasons Courtney has been in town for a month already! The same day as last chapter as well!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Nikolas woke up and looked at the clock it read twelve. There was no point in even attempting to go to work today because by the time they got there it'd be one. Then they would have to think of a really and I mean really good lie which nobody had time for either. Lying took a lot of work so instead as he watched her lay there it hit him.

"Court." he whisper in her ear as she rolled over.

"Mmm?" she asked him back.

"It noon. Time to get up baby." he replied before flipping the covers off of him and getting dressed.

"We're late for work!" she said as she shot up in bed and looked at him.

"Yeah. We've been late so Im calling it a day besides I have a better idea." he said as he pulled his pants up.

"Like what?" she asked him.

"Like me and you take a business trip." he said leaning over the bed placing a kiss on her lips and pulling away.

"How does that sound?" he asked her only inches away from her mouth.

"Wonderful." she said softly before kissing him again.

"Get dressed and put some clothes in a bag so we can swing by my house and I can do the same." he said pulling away.

"Okay." she said before getting out of bed and getting her things together.

Nikolas looked down at his phone. He had several missed calls from Emily.

"Im going to go outside and call Emily." he said as Courtney nodded her head.

He walked outside and dialed Emily's number.

"Hey baby where are you?!" Emily exclaimed as she picked up the other line.

"Im at Courtney's getting my car and her." he said back.

"She didn't go to work today?" Emily wondered.

"No I called her earlier she sounded half asleep so I told her to sleep in and I'd call her when I was on my way." Nikolas replied.

"You are too nice to my sister." Emily replied.

"Well we are going on a business trip this evening." Nikolas responded.

"Oh. I didn't know you had one coming up." Emily said back.

"I got the call this morning." Nikolas said looking down. The sun was bright. Very bright.

"Well call me when you's get there. I love you." Emily said into the phone.

"You too." he replied before hanging up and walking back in.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said back to him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"What?" she asked him.

He just shook his head before breaking away and grabbing her bags.

"Let's go my love." he said as they walked out the door and got in the car.

They drove for atleast three hours before stopping in a driveway.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked as she put down the magazine and looked over at him confused.

"On our business trip. Let's go." he said as he opened his car door.

She looked at him curiously before getting out of the car as well. Nikolas stopped and waited for her to grab her hand as she just smiled. They walked up the front steps and Nikolas knocked on the door letting her hand go and putting his in his pocket. Courtney wasnt sure what was going on. Then the door opened. A girl about seventeen answered it.

"Nikolas!" she screeched as she hugged him.

"Oh my god! I missed you! You didn't tell me you were coming!" She said letting go.

"Ooo. Who's this?" She asked as Courtney smiled.

"Lulu this is Courtney, my personal assistant and Courtney this is Lulu my baby sister." He said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Courtney said holding out her hand.

"Please girl you are family around here!" Lulu said pulling her into a hug.

"Come on! Mom is going to be thrilled that you are home!" Lulu said walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Mom Nikolas is here!" Lulu yelled as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey baby!" Laura said kissing Nikolas on the cheek while giving him the hug.

"Is this the fiancé? Princess she doesn't look like a goody too shoes!" Luke said admiring the blonde as Courtney laughed.

"No this isnt Emily. It's Courtney. She's my assistant." Nikolas replied.

"Oh is that what you's call it these days? Honey can I get an assistant?" Luke asked as Nikolas and Courtney laughed while Laura shot him a dirty look.

"So how come I get to meet the assistant but not the fiancé?" Luke asked.

"Well Emily was busy so I brought Courtney, who is Emily's sister." Nikolas replied as Courtney smiled.

"Wow! You are so much pretty then your sister!" Lulu said before walking out.

"Lu be nice!" Her mother yelled after her.

"Her and Emily dont get along." Nikolas said looking at Courtney.

"Emily's hard to get along with!" Courtney said.

"Well dinner is almost done! You's are staying right?" Laura asked them.

"Yeah. We are staying for the night. Maybe two." Nikolas replied.

"That'll be great. If you want I can make Lulu sleep on the couch." Laura replied.

"No. Courtney can sleep in my old room. I'll sleep on the floor or couch. Let the girl have her bed." Nikolas said.

"Okay." Laura replied looking at them.

"Im going out to get our things." Nikolas said looking at Courtney.

"Okay I'll help." Courtney said following him out of the kitchen.

Luke tilted his head to look down the hallway and he saw Nikolas stop in the middle and wait for Courtney to catch up before grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with her as they walked out the door.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked him.

"If I wasnt mistaken I think your son is engaged to the wrong sister." Luke said looking at her.

"Why you say that?" Laura asked him.

"No reason." Luke said before walking out and into the living room with Lulu.

Nikolas and Courtney carried their things up the steps and into Nikolas's room.

"I can sleep on the couch." Courtney said looking at him as he shook his head.

"No you are going to sleep in my bed. End of story." Nikolas replied.

"Oh really?" Courtney asked him.

"Really." He said moving closer to her.

She just smiled and let out a short laughter before he pulled her closer to him.

"Come here." he said pulling her even closer to his body as she just looked up at him.

Courtney smiled as she leaned into him. Nikolas kissed her softly forgetting that his bedroom door was open.

"Ahem!" said a voice as Nikolas pulled away and turned around to see his sister smiling away.

"Yes?" Nikolas asked her.

"Mom wants you." Lulu stated.

"Oh and I didn't see anything. Just remember later you didn't see anything either!" Lulu said before walking out.

"What does that mean?" Courtney asked him.

"She's going to do something she's not allowed too which is probably sneaking out." Nikolas said as they walked out of his bedroom and down the steps.

They had dinner and made small talk.

"Want to watch a movie?" Nikolas asked Courtney.

"Sure." She replied back.

"Lulu?" Nikolas asked her.

"Um why not!" She said as she walked into the living room and sat on the chair.

Nikolas put The Departed in the DVD player and sat on the couch beside Courtney. Fifty minutes into the movie and Courtney was passed out. Her head rested on Nikolas's lap as he played with her hair.

"Guys!" Laura said walking into the living room as her two kids looked up.

"Courtney asleep?" she asked as Nikolas nodded.

"Oh well Im headed to bed now. It's ten and I have work tomorrow so turn off the lights and I will see you's in the morning. Love you." she said.

"Love you too." Lulu and Nikolas replied back in unison.

"Im going to take Courtney up." Nikolas said when the movie was over.

"Yeah Im going to bed too. It's late." Lulu said.

"Love you. Goodnight." he stated before she was out of sight.

"Love you too." she replied as she walked up the steps.

Nikolas carried Courtney up the steps and placed her on his bed. He pulled the covers over her before placing a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away he saw blue eyes staring up at him.

"You're awake." he said leaning over the bed.

She nodded her head.

"Lay with me?" she asked him.

He just smiled before slipping his shoes off and laying beside her. He laid looking at her as she smiled.

"I love you." she said in a whisper to him.

"I love you too." he replied before kissing her.

He knew what he did next he shouldn't have. Not because it was wrong but because he was in his mom's house. Nikolas held his body up as he moved on top of her. Their slow kisses went to fast as he slid her shirt then her pants off as she unbuttoned his. When he broke away from her mouth she smiled while gasping for air.

"Sssh." he said quietly as he rubbed his hands through her hair. She nodded her head and kissed him before she began to suck on his collar bone.

"Baby?" Luke said pushing Laura in the arm.

"Mmm?" she asked him.

"What is that noise?" he asked her.

"Probably Lulu sneaking out. Just let her go tonight." she exclaimed irritated because she was tired.

The next morning there was a loud knocking on the door similar to the one yesterday. Neither Nikolas nor Courtney got up to answer it as they continued to sleep.

The door swung wide open before somebody spoke.

"Mom says you need to get up." Lulu said with a grin.

Nikolas rolled over and looked at her.

"Courtney can sleep in and dont worry. I didn't see anything." she said trying hard not to laugh because she knew what went on in this room last night.

"I'll be down in a minute." Nikolas replied as Lulu shut the door.

"Why is your sister covering for us?" Courtney asked rolling over.

"She wants something. Im just waiting on her to ask what she wants." Nikolas said with a smile as Courtney laughed.

"Black mail huh?" she asked as he nodded his head.

"Did she do it much growing up?" Courtney asked him.

"No. This wasnt really my home. My home was with my dad. I spent most the year with him. I only came to visit and when I did I was like the perfect child." he said as Courtney laughed.

"You? The perfect child?" she asked him.

"Here. I didn't sneak out or have over night guest or beautiful girls in my bed such as yourself. Well Ms. Courtney I would have to say you are a really bad influence on me." he said looking at her.

"Me? Im the bad influence?" she asked him.

He just nodded his head.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who kissed me last night." she said looking at him.

"So?" he said before kissing her again as she laughed and kissed him back.

She continued to kiss him. They were both too wrapped up in the moment to remember Laura wanted Nikolas downstairs before they heard a voice.

"Ahem!" was said again.

Nikolas pulled away and just looked over at Lulu.

"Im coming." he said back to her.

"It doesn't look like it! It looks like you're trying to give me some nieces and nephews so just stop now!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Mom said let's go. Dont make her come up here." Lulu finished before going downstairs.

"I'll be back." Nikolas said rolling out of bed and putting his clothes on before walking downstairs.

Courtney rolled over to try and go back to sleep before she felt the bed shift. She knew Nikolas wouldnt have been back that quickly as she turned around and saw a teenager looking at her.

"Morning." Lulu said looking at her.

"Morning." Courtney said back to her.

"Okay look I need you to do me a favor!" Lulu said looking at her.

This must have been what Nikolas meant earlier.

"Okay what's that?" Courtney asked her as she sat up holding the blanket tightly around her body.

Lulu got up and shut the door and sat back down on the bed.

"I dont want to stay here! Mom drives me up the wall! So I need you too talk Nikolas into letting me stay with him for a few weeks." Lulu exclaimed.

Courtney just let out a deep breath.

"Why dont you just ask him?" Courtney asked her.

"Because he'll tell me no he wont have time to watch me and all this b.s." Lulu exclaimed.

"Okay then you can come stay with me." Courtney said back to her.

"Really?" Lulu exclaimed.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Courtney said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh my god! I love you!" Lulu said hugging her as she got off of the bed.

"Im telling mom right now!" She exclaimed as she went down the steps.

Courtney figured it would be best if she got dressed and made her way down the steps as well.

"Did you say Lulu could stay with you?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yeah why not?" Courtney asked him. She didn't see why it was such a big deal.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. But Lulu no sneaking out! I mean it! I let you slid last night!" Laura said looking at her.

"I didn't sneak out last night." Lulu said.

"Sure you didn't. Then the ruckus that was going on was just me and your father imagining things?" Laura asked.

"Mom honestly I did not sneak out last night!" Lulu said pleading her case.

"I said you could go leave me alone!" Laura exclaimed.

Lulu came back into the kitchen and hit Nikolas on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Trying to get me in trouble the one night I didn't sneak out this week!" Lulu said as Courtney tried hard not to laugh and Nikolas rolled his eyes.

"How much longer?" Lulu asked in the back of the car.

"Two hours." Nikolas huffed.

"You know you should be a lot nicer to me! I know all about the two of you's! Dont worry Im willing to cover for the fiancé!" Lulu said leaning up.

"I mean I just dont see why you dont break things off with Emily and just marry Courtney! I would rather have her for a sister." Lulu said.

"Lulu." Nikolas said.

"Okay. Fine. My mouth is shut!" Lulu said before falling asleep in the back seat of the car.

Nikolas dropped Courtney off at her apartment with Lulu. He walked them up and carried her things into the apartment for her.

"I'll see you later baby." he said giving Courtney a kiss while Lulu was in the bathroom.

"Coming by tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'll call you before I come over." he stated before kissing her again.

"Geez! If I didn't know better I would have thought you were engaged to her!" Lulu said plopping down on the couch.

"Be good Lulu!" Nikolas said before walking out.

"You're home!" Emily screeched as she went and hugged him.

"Yeah the business trip got cancelled. I had to go get Lulu." he said looking at her.

"Oh. Where is she at?" Emily wondered.

"With Courtney. Courtney said she could stay with her so she wouldnt be alone." Nikolas responded.

"Oh that's good. So is Courtney home now?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah I just dropped them off." Nikolas said as Emily nodded her head.

"I need to talk to her. I'll see you later." Emily said before giving a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out.

"Emily!" Courtney said opening the door to let her sister in,

"Hey. Hi Lulu!" Emily said.

"Hi!" Lulu said before rolling her eyes and diverting her attention to Lulu.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday?" Emily asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney stated.

"Well I brought one but I was scared so I was waiting on you to get home." Emily said.

"Okay. Let's go." Courtney said pulling her sister in by the arm and shutting her door.

"We will be right back Lu." Courtney said as she led Emily to the bathroom.

Courtney told her what to do before walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Court!" Emily said cracking the door.

"What?" Courtney asked looking at her sister.

"Come wait with me?" She begged.

"Fine." Courtney said as she went into the bathroom.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A/N: Leaving it here! Just because I have a lot in this chapter and it'll get us prepared for the next chapter not that anybody should really care if she is or not! But anyway as always feedback is very much loved and thanks for all the feedback so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing sorry! No suing me please!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

"Court?!" Emily said as Courtney got up from the couch rolling her eyes as Lulu laughed.

"Yes?" Courtney asked her cracking the door.

"What does the one line mean?" Emily questioned.

"You shouldn't get a line. You should get a pregnant or not pregnant." Courtney answered back.

"Oh okay. I was just preparing myself." Emily said as Courtney rolled her eyes again.

"Let me see." Courtney said walking over to it. She looked at it and had Emily look at it.

"Your not pregnant now go home! It's late!" Courtney said trying to get rid of her.

"Thank you so much! You dont know how much I love you!" Emily said before walking into the living room.

"Bye Lulu!" Emily said all happy.

"Bye." Lulu said as she just looked at her.

Courtney took a deep breath and locked her door before plopping down on the couch beside Lulu. Lulu just looked at her and smiled as Courtney looked back at her weird.

"What?" Courtney wondered.

"Oh nothing! I just have a question though." Lulu said looking at her.

"Okay shoot." Courtney said as her arms were folded and looking at Lulu. Tonight was a rough night and really all she wanted to do was go to sleep but with Nikolas beside her.

"Do you love my brother?" Lulu asked as Courtney just looked at her.

"Why do you ask?" Courtney wondered.

"Because the way he looks at you and the way he looks at Emily are two different looks. The way he acts around you's are two different ways and if I wasnt mistaken I would say he was in love with you and not her which is fine by me you know I dont like Emily anyway." Lulu said back to her.

Courtney wasnt sure what to say to that as she decided to change the subject.

"It's late. You need anything before I go to bed?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah." Lulu said as Courtney stood up.

"Okay what do you need?" Courtney wondered.

"The answer!" Lulu said as Courtney rolled her eyes knowing Lulu wasnt going to give this up.

"It's complicated. A lot more complicated then it looks. Me and Nikolas arent dating because he is getting married to my sister Emily. What we have going on shouldn't be going on because it's not right." Courtney said before she got up to walk to her room.

"But it feels right doesn't it. And the reason why you's arent dating is because he is engaged to Emily." Lulu said as Courtney stopped in her tracks.

"Night Lu." Courtney said before walking into her bedroom.

Courtney's phone rang three times before she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Were you asleep baby?" he asked on the other side of the phone.

"No. Im just laying in my bed trying to go to sleep." she said back to him.

"Ooh. Is my sister behaving?" Nikolas asked.

"She's a teenager. Not a toddler." Courtney replied back as he laughed.

"I wish I was laying beside you right now." he said into the phone.

"Me too." she said back to him not even paying any attention to the noise around her.

Silence came over the phone as they just breathed into the phone for at least five minutes.

The front door quietly opened as Lulu jumped.

"God-" she began to say as Nikolas put his finger up to his mouth.

"Who you talking too?" Lulu mouthed to him as he pointed to Courtney's room.

"I miss you baby." he said silently so Courtney couldn't hear him in the other room as Lulu began to cheese.

"I miss you too." she said back to him as she laid there thinking.

He covered the phone as he spoke to Lulu.

"If anybody ask Im not here! Night." he said before removing it and walking slowly to the bedroom.

"Im going to let you get some sleep. I love you." he said silently outside her bedroom door.

"I love you too." She said back before flipping her phone shut.

The door slowly crept open as she had her eyes close trying her hardest to get some kind of sleep. Nikolas shut the door quietly not to disturb her as he walked over to the bed. He got on the bed hoping not to cause too much movement but Courtney felt him. She quickly rolled over.

"Hey." he said in a whisper looking at her as she just smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" she asked him back.\

"Do you not want me here?" he questioned her.

"That's not what I meant by that." she said looking at him.

"I know." he said back before placing his hand on her cheek.

"Im glad you're here." she said softly.

"There is nowhere else I rather be." he said before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continue to kiss. When morning came the alarm went off by accident. It was Sunday which meant no work. After Courtney unplugged it because she couldn't seem to find the right button Nikolas's phone began to go off. He moaned as he reached for it.

"Hello?" he said pretty irritated in the phone.

"Yeah mom hold on." he said getting out of bed and sliding his pants on and walking out of the bedroom.

"Lu phone." Nikolas said tapping his younger sister on the shoulder.

"Hello?" Lulu said as she sat up while Nikolas went and made a pot of coffee.

Ten minutes later Nikolas was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee as Lulu hung the phone up.

"What'd mom want?" Nikolas asked her.

"To see if I was behaving." Lulu said.

"Oh. Okay." Was all Nikolas said back to her.

"Yeah and then she was like I thought you were staying with Courtney and I was like I am I just stayed with Nikolas last night." Lulu said looking at him as he didn't say anything.

"How does Emily not suspect anything? I mean you are over here and not with her." Lulu said.

"Emily and I dont live together and if she stops by my house I just tell her I was at a friends and if she ask why my car was here I tell her I lend it to Courtney." he said looking back at her.

"And she's stupid enough to believe that?!" Lulu stated in shock as he nodded his head.

"So when are you breaking the wedding off and getting engaged to Courtney?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Im going back to sleep. You do the same." Nikolas said as he walked back into the bedroom and shut the door.

_The next weekend:_

"Courtney isnt going?" Lulu asked as her brother walked into the living room.

"No. Emily is." Nikolas said back to her as she got a disgusted look on her face.

"Be nice." he quickly said.

"I swear you are such a man whore! I still like Courtney better!" Lulu said looking at him as he rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom.

"You okay?" Nikolas asked her as he saw her laying on the bed.

She nodded her head at him as she continue to lay in the bed.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I dont feel good." she said softly.

He put his hand on her forehead and it was hot.

"You have a fever." Nikolas said sweetly to her.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" he questioned her.

"Are you a doctor now?" she asked him.

"No Im not but Im worried." he said lifting her hand to kiss it.

"My stomach hurts a little as well as my head." she said back to him.

Nikolas smiled at her before kissing the top of her head and lifting her shirt up to kiss her stomach.

"Thanks but I dont think that's going to help." she replied back to him.

"Do you want me to stay here?" he asked her.

Courtney just shook her head no.

"If worse comes to worse I will take myself to the doctors." Courtney said looking at him.

"I'll call and ask Robin to come check on you." he said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you and if you need anything at all call me." he said before getting off the bed as Courtney rolled over to lay on her side.

"Who's this?" Luke asked as Nikolas, Lulu and Emily walked in the house.

"Emily." Lulu said walking towards the kitchen.

"The fiancé Emily?" Luke asked following her to the kitchen.

"That's Luke." Nikolas said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey baby!" Laura said giving Nikolas a hug.

"Hey mom." Nikolas said back to her.

"Oh. I see you brought Emily this time!" Laura stated at Nikolas nodded his head and Lulu rolled her eyes.

"How are you?" She asked giving Emily a hug.

"Im doing good." Emily said back.

"So how's Courtney?" Laura asked as she started cooking.

"She doesn't feel well." Nikolas answered not thinking about Emily as Emily just looked at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Emily asked.

"Her head and stomach hurts. She was fine yesterday it might just be a cold going around." Nikolas stated back.

"Oh." was all Emily could say.

Silence came over in the kitchen before Nikolas looked down at his phone and saw Robin calling him.

"I will be right back." Nikolas said walking out.

"Im going to use the restroom." Emily said walking to the bathroom.

"I told you your son was engaged to the wrong sister. Look at the way him and Emily communicate through body language and actual words. If I didn't know any better I would say that was the assistant." Luke said before smiling at Lulu.

Laura didn't say anything because she realized he was right for once.

"Is there something going on between Courtney and your brother?" Laura asked Lulu who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Told you." Luke said before walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Who was that?" Emily asked when Nikolas walked back in.

"Robin. She went over to see Courtney and told me to tell you that she is taking your sister to the hospital." Nikolas said.

"Ugh." Emily responded. She didn't like Robin.

"I didn't know Courtney and Robin were friends." Emily said looking at him.

"Yeah they met one night in Kelly's. I saw them in there." Nikolas said back.

"Do you have an idea what is wrong with you?" Robin asked as they sat in the waiting room.

"If I did we would be at Wal-Mart getting something to make me better." Courtney said as Robin smiled.

"Okay let's go through the possibilities." Robin said looking at her.

"Are you pregnant?" Robin asked her.

"No." Courtney quickly responded.

"Okay. Does your throat hurt?" Robin asked the next question.

"No." Courtney said quickly again.

"So strep and being pregnant are out of the way." Robin said as Courtney's name was called.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked her.

"Please." Courtney said looking at her as Robin stood up with her.

"Ooh. You have a hot doctor!" Robin said as they made their way into the room.

"It's your boyfriend!" Courtney said rolling her eyes as Robin laughed.

"Okay Courtney. Im going to ask you a series of questions you answer them after I get some blood from you! Nurse!" he yelled as nurse came in to get some blood.

"Hurt much?" Robin asked Courtney.

"I think Im going to pass out any moment now because Im so tired." Courtney said as the nurse finished up.

"Okay. Let's start with what have you ate today?" Patrick asked her.

"A few crackers and soup. Didn't want to chance anything else in fear it wouldnt stay down." Courtney said back to him.

"Let me look at your throat." he said as she opened her mouth.

"Okay so you dont have strep and I doubt you have mono. However its still a possibility." Dr. Drake said back to her as Courtney closed her eyes.

"Chance you could be pregnant?" He asked her.

"No." she said back to him.

"Okay. Are you having sex?" was his next question.

"Yes." she said. Lying to your doctor was the worst thing you could possibly do.

"Then there is a chance you are pregnant." He said looking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"However Im pretty sure it's just a stomach virus so let me go get the results of the blood test if they are done yet." he said to her before walking out of the room.

"Oooh. Who are we seeing?" Robin asked curiously.

"Nobody." Courtney said looking at her.

"Fine. You get some sleep and I will wait for Patrick." Robin said as Courtney rolled on her side.

One pepsi, two bags of M&M's and one Judge Judy Patrick came back in.

"Hungry much?" he asked her looking at the candy.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked him curiously as he just looked at her.

"Ugh! Court honey wake up. Dr. Drake is back!" Robin said as Courtney opened her eyes.

She just looked at Patrick.

"Well I was right and you were wrong. You have a stomach virus which should be gone within a few days. If it's not gone by Monday come back and see me. Because it could become fatal to your baby." he said looking at her.

"My baby?" Courtney asked him.

"You are six weeks pregnant Courtney." Patrick said looking at her.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: Going to bed now! I hope everyone likes! I actually kinda like it even though I did a lot of skipping with no warning though so sorry about that! Anyway thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything I swear...

A/N: Nikolas plus Lucky equals No brothers!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

"Oh my god!" Came out of both Courtney and Robin's mouth at the same time.

Patrick just looked at Robin. "I was talking to Courtney." Patrick clarify.

Robin just laughed. "I know Im not pregnant!" Robin exclaimed as he just flashed his dimples at her.

"Honey who is your baby's daddy?" Robin asked Courtney. She was curious.

"That's not important! What am I going to do?" Courtney exclaimed as a single tear fell out of her eye.

"Well I would tell you to wrap before you tap but obviously it's too late for that." Robin stated as she leaned her head to the side.

"Yeah that doesn't help now." Courtney said wiping it away.

"Hey no love without the glove is my motto." Robin said as Patrick tried hard not to laugh.

"Lay off the M&M's dear." he said looking at her.

"What am I going to tell Nikolas. How will he respond." Courtney said as the thought of her telling him and Nikolas rejected made her cry more tears.

"Oh my! Nikolas is the baby's daddy?" Robin said in shock.

Courtney shook her head. Some things she really did need to leave to herself.

"You cant say anything." Courtney replied as she continue to wipe her tears.

"Honey Im not one to judge! I always thought there was something going on." Robin stated.

"Okay when ever you are ready to leave, here are your papers." Patrick said before walking out the room.

"Courtney listen to me. Nikolas is great with kids and he wouldnt leave you." Robin said looking at her.

"Im not afraid of him not being there. Im afraid he's going to be there out of obligation and not love." Courtney said looking at her.

Robin didn't know what exactly to say to that one.

"How long have there been a you and Nikolas or was it just one night?" Robin questioned.

"It's been every night since I've been in town." Courtney said looking at her.

"So about two months then?" Robin asked as she nodded her head.

"It's just- I thought we were being careful." Courtney said back wiping her tears as Robin's cell began ringing again.

"It's Nikolas." Robin said before flipping it open.

"Hello?" Robin said into it. "Yeah hold on." she replied before passing the phone over to Courtney.

"Hello?" Courtney said into it trying her hardest not to sniffle.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better." she replied.

"Whats wrong?" he wondered.

"I have a mild cold thats all." she responded as Robin just looked at her.

"I'll be home early tomorrow morning. We are going somewhere formal so dress up. Be ready about eleven." Nikolas said back.

"Okay." was all Courtneny cold respond.

"Do you not want to go with me?" Nikolas wondered. He knew something was wrong.

"No it's not that." she said.

"Tell me what it is then." he stated over the phone.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Courtney replied back to him.

"Okay. I miss you." he said dropping a few octaves in his voice.

"I miss you too." she said holding back any tears.

"Im going to go. It's late. Go home get some rest. I will see you in the morning. Love you." he finished.

"Love you too." she said before hanging up and passing the phone to Robin.

"You're kidding right?" Robin said looking at her.

Courtney was confused on what she meant by that. "Huh?" Courtney asked her.

"Did you say love you too to Nikolas?" Robin questioned.

Courtney shook her head. "No. Can we go now?" Courtney wondered as she sat up.

"Dont lie to me!" Robin said grabbing her release papers.

"If I say yes will you leave it alone?" Courtney questioned her.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed.

"Then yes." Courtney said walking out behind her.

Courtney went home later that night and fell quickly asleep. She debated on wether to call Nikolas or not but decided against it. Her luck Emily would have answered. The next morning she woke up to a tapping on the shoulder and her name being said...repeatedly as well as baby.

"Courtney. Baby." was being said for the last time before she decided to open her eyes.

She looked up and grinned real big.

"Morning. Were we in a deep sleep?" he asked her.

"No just in a really good dream." she said back as she scooted her body while he laid beside her.

"What was it about?" he asked in a low voice as he played with her hair.

"This." she said as she laced her fingers with his. Nikolas just smiled before kissing the blonde.

"I missed you." he said when he broke away.

"You were gone for a day. Not even a day." she corrected herself.

"A half a day too long." he said as she just smiled back at him.

"Oh. I have to start getting ready." she said as she sat up quickly.

"Yeah. We have to leave in two hours." Nikolas said running his fingers through her hair.

She just looked back at him and smiled before getting up and turning the curling iron on. It was still a mystery at this point as too where they were going. She scanned her closet and pulled out two dresses. One being short but elegant the other long.

"Red or black?" she asked holding up the two. The red one being the shorter of the two.

Nikolas nodded his head and then decided. "Black." he said as she nodded her head.

She ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair up as she started curling.

An hour later he was ready to go.

"Are you done yet?" he asked her as he was just laying back on her bed.

"Almost!" she said as he heard her run out of the bathroom to her dresser and then back into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes past and she still wasnt dressed.

"Courtney, hon we have to leave in like ten minutes." Nikolas said looking down at his watch.

"Okay. Coming!" she said. She walked out of the bedroom and stood there.

Nikolas looked her way and then decided to sit up. He nodded his head.

"Come here." he said softly to her as she just smiled and walked over towards him.

Nikolas wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"You look gorgeous." he said softly s she began to blush.

Her phone then interuppted this moment. Courtney took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes to go answer it.

"Hello? Oh hey Em whats up?" Courtney said as she looked at Nikolas who rolled his eyes.

"Im getting ready to leave for the night. Im meeting Milo in New York City for dinner and all." Courtney said back to her.

"He has work Monday so he'll come visit at a later date but hey listen he's giving me evil looks so I got to go. Love ya!" Courtney said before hanging up and looking at Nikolas.

"My name is Milo?" he asked her.

"No but if you want I will be more then happy to call her back and tell her Im leaving with you." Courtney said shrugging her shoulders.

"No thats okay. Let's just go before it gets too late." Nikolas said as he stood up.

A two and a half hour car drive later and they stopped in front of a hotel. Courtney just looked at him as Nikolas stopped the car.

"Let's go." he said as he opened his door and a valet person opened hers.

Courtney got out as Nikolas greeted her. They got on the elevator and rode to the fifth floor. Once off they took a right then left and went all the way to the end of the hallway. Nikolas stopped in front of 570 and knocked before the door swung open.

"Hey! You finally made it! I was thinking the best man wasnt going to show!" the guy said pulling him into a hug.

"I had to take my sister home." Nikolas said holding Courtney's hand as they walked into the hotel room.

Courtney squeezed Nikolas's hand before he turned around and smiled at her.

"Lucky this is Courtney. Courtney this is Lucky. He's getting married today to my cousin." Nikolas said introducing the two of them.

"Hi." Courtney said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lucky said looking at her.

"So is this the girl that has you all sprung." Lucky asked as Courtney tried hard not to blush.

"Yup this would be her." Nikolas said looking back at her before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well your tux is hanging up over there if you want to go ahead and get dressed." Lucky said pointing towards the door.

"Okay." Nikolas said as he began walking while Courtney was still latched onto his hand.

He grabbed the After Hours Formal Wear bag and took it into the bathroom while still holding Courtney's other hand.

"Help me get dressed?" he asked after he shut the door.

She just smiled and shook her head.

"And here I thought you were grown." she said as he took off his pants and unzipped the bag.

"I am I just need help with the vest and tie." he replied as he unbuttoned his shirt and put the white one in the bag on as Courtney began to buttoning his shirt up as he just watched her. After she was finished he buttoned his pants up as she handed him the apple color vest to put on. She tightened it around the waist and then put his tie on and straighten out the collar.

"Thank you." he said kissing her forehead.

"Your welcomed." she said back to him while smoothing is all out.

Nikolas walked out and seated Courtney were the ceremony was being held. When it was all over they went into the reception hall and ate. Something Nikolas was looking forward too. Nikolas danced with Courtney until she decided to sit down. While she was sitting he was talking to his cousin Sam who was also the bride before walking over to Courtney.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Im just a little cold." she said as her arms were folded.

"Here. Come for a walk with me." Nikolas said putting his jacket over her shoulders. She slipped her arms in the arm holes and got up to walk with him.

They went outside which it was now dark out.

"Having fun?" Courtney asked her.

Nikolas just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anywhere is fun as long as you are there." he said before placing a kiss on her lips.

She just smiled up at him before yawning.

"Tired?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Well I have a surprise for you." he said back to her as he pulled away from her and began walking back inside.

The last dance of the night was playing when they walked in. When it was over they watched Sam and Lucky say bye before leaving.

"We can go now." Nikolas whisper in Courtney's ear as she nodded her head.

"I need to grab my purse." she said pointing to the black purse on the table.

"I'll get it." he said walking over to it and grabbing it.

"Does it look okay with my outfit?" he asked holding it up when he got back over to her as she just smiled.

"Let's go my love!" he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked towards the elevator.

"Arent we going the wrong way?" Courtney asked as he hit the sixth button in the elevator.

"Nope." he said opening his jacket and reaching in the inside pocket and pulling something out.

"I got us a room tonight." he replied as she just smiled back at him before kissing him.

When the elevator dinged he picked her up and carried her off the elevator. He had her open the door. He kicked his foot to shut it before gently laying Courtney on the bed. She smiled up at him as he smiled back.

"The next time I ever do that you will be wearing a white dress and it will be your special day." he said before kissing her.

He broke away a minute later and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Im going to leave Emily tomorrow when we get back in town. I want to be with you and I want everyone to know you are mine." he said as a tear escaped her eye.

She kissed him back. So many things have changed since when she first arrived in Port Charles. Today was the first time that Nikolas had mentioned to someone else that they were together. It was nice. And now he was ready to finally be with her officially. At the same time however, she was scared. What would this do to her and Emily? What will happen once everybody including Nikolas finds out about the life they created? Will things change or will their love conquer all?

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: Sorry its long and it has a very pointless wedding in it! But I was at a wedding Saturday (April 7!) It was my sister's and oh my god have these past few days been crazy! Luckily its over with! Seriously! I was twenty minutes later to the hotel! Wedding started at 12 I wasnt there until 11:20 and I wasnt dressed either! But all went well! My nieces and nephews looked so cute in their tuxes and dresses! I have to say my K-Man was the cutest! He was such a trip and all he wanted was cake! He eyed it ever since he had seen it until they cut it! You can believe he got the second piece. He's only two but so funny and cute!! But other then that it was lovely! And fun might I add! However guys and their smart remarks are still the same! Believe me! Anyway sorry for the delay!! Hoped you liked!


End file.
